Las Rosas de Versalles
by Lady Kiori
Summary: Oscar nació para formar parte de la guardia real y años después pertenecer a revolución, Kagome nació para encantar a las masas y ganar batallas con sus palabras, estas dos hermanas, en el futuro, serían parte importante en los acontecimientos que guiarían a la revolución francesa.
1. Chapter 1: Inicio

**No soy dueña de La Rosa de Versalles, ni de InuYasha todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Inicio**

El 25 de Diciembre de 1755 dos niñas nacieron en Francia, la primera se llamó Oscar François de Jarjayes, de hermoso cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules, la segunda se llamó Kagome Justine de Jarjayes, también de piel blanca y ojos azules, pero con el cabello negro, tal como el color del cielo en el momento de su nacimiento.

Oscar nació para formar parte de la guardia real y años después pertenecer a revolución, Kagome nació para encantar a las masas y ganar batallas con sus palabras, estas dos hermanas, en el futuro serían parte importante en los acontecimientos que guiarían a la revolución francesa.

* * *

Era una noche oscura, estaba lloviendo y habían truenos, esa noche, en una mansión no muy lejos de Versalles, una mujer estaba en trabajo de parto, la esposa del general Jarjayes, de familia noble.

Esperando afuera de la habitación, el general Jarjayes esperaba el nacimiento de su progenie, esperaba que fuera un varón, después de tener cuatro hijas mujeres, el general deseaba un heredero, un varón que se uniera a la guardia real y se encargara de proteger a la familia real.

Ese ambiente de tensión fue roto por el sonido del llanto de un bebé, el general desesperado ingresó a la habitación en la que se encontraba su esposa, dentro de ella se encontraba una mujer de edad, sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos.

"¿Es un varón?" preguntó el hombre.

La anciana mujer negó con la cabeza sonriendo "Es una encantadora niña, se ve tan adora-"

"¡Ahh!" la mujer en trabajo de parto no se veía mejor, después de dar a luz, ella debería estar cansada pero en una mejor estado, lo cual no estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le sucede a mi esposa?"

El general se alteró al ver que su esposa seguía teniendo dolores.

Entonces la anciana abrió los ojos a causa de su sorpresa, para ayudar a la señora de la casa, habían varias sirvientas atendiendo el parto, pero solo la mujer mayor descubrió lo que sucedía, la experiencia de haber estado presente durante los cuatro anteriores embarazos de su señora la hacían estar segura de su conclusión.

"¡Rápido!, ¡rápido!, ¡traigan toallas y un envase con agua!" la anciana indicó "Viene otro bebé en camino."

Esa noche se escuchó un segundo llanto, más débil que el primero, incluso se podría decir que carecía de todo sonido desagradable, aun cuando la mayoría de llantos infantiles solían ser irritantes, el suyo parecía casi como si de su pequeña boca salieran notas musicales.

"'¿Es un varón?" El general repitió esperanzado aquella pregunta, pero la mujer volvió a negar moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

"Es una hermosa dama, seguramente al crecer será el encanto de Versalles, así como su hermana..."

"Oscar" dijo el general "Su hermana se llamará Oscar,Oscar François de Jarjayes "

Todas las mujeres presentes se quedaron mirándolo, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

El general volteó a ver a su segunda hija nacida esta noche "Ella se llamará..."

Pero no llegó a terminar su frase, interrumpido por su esposa.

"Kagome, Kagome Justine de Jarjayes" la madre de las mellizas sonrió.

Ese día, nacieron las dos rosas de Versalle, Oscar que lucharía por Francia usando su espada, y Kagome que salvaría a Francia con sus ideales convertidos en discursos.

* * *

 **Año 1766**

Francia se encontraba en una situación terrible, los conflictos entre Francia y el imperio austriaco por la hegemonía de poder en el continente europeo no cesaban, y no parecía existir forma posible de detenerlos, era una guerra que agotaba los recursos de ambas naciones, debilitándolas más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Maria Teresa I de Austria y Luis XV de Francia eran conscientes de eso, pero ninguno encontraba una oportunidad para detener el conflicto.

* * *

 **Austria**

Una niña de cabello rubio corría por el jardín del palacio, ella era la hija de la emperatriz de Austria, la archiduquesa María Antonia Josefa Juana de Habsburgo-Lorena, tenía en el rostro una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa que hacía que tú mismo sonrieras al verla, aun sin notarlo.

La belleza de María Antonia fascinaba a todos los que la veían, la jovencita con solo once años de edad tenían encantados a todos los del palacio.

Pero mientras Maria Antonia jugaba alegremente en el jardín, su madre se encontraba preocupada conversando con el canciller de estado.

"Su majestad, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que esto continúe por mas tiempo."

El canciller de estado Wenzel Anton Kaunitz-Rietberg, se mostraba preocupado, dando vueltas de forma impaciente en la habitación.

"Soy consciente de ello, Francia y Austria se beneficiarían siendo aliados, pero...¿Cómo logramos eso?"

El conde de Kaunitz se detuvo, y en ese momento tuvo una revelación.

"¡Matrimonio! Debemos hacer a la archiduquesa Maria Antonia la reina de Francia."

La emperatriz reaccionó de forma inesperada "¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Quieres casa a mi María Antonia con ese viejo de Luis XV?!

"No majestad, por supuesto que no" el canciller suspiró "Me refiero a un matrimonio entre la archiduquesa y el dauphin de Francia, el futuro Luix XVI."

María Teresa converso largo y tendido con Kaunitz y aunque no se sabe con exactitud que dijeron, esa misma noche estaba partiendo un mensajero a Francia y tres años después llegaría la noticia del matrimonio real.

* * *

Tres años después en Francia, en la mansión Jarjayes se encontraban dos adolescentes teniendo una pelea con espadas, ellos eran André Grandier y Oscar de Jarjayes.

"Oscar, mi niña, tu padre te llama."

De la mansión salió una anciana mujer, quién habría asistido en el nacimiento de la rubia.

Oscar dejó de pelear con André y los dos entraron a la mansión, pero apenas Oscar entró a la mansión fue abordado por una pelinegra algo hiperactiva.

"¡Felicidades Oscar!¡Felicidades!"

Oscar se alejó de la pelinegra y preguntó "¿Cuál es la gran ocasión Kagome?"

Kagome le respondió "Eres la nueva comandante de la guardia real, destinada a proteger a Maria Antonieta."

Es así, que comienza la historia.

* * *

 **Últimamente he estado pegada a Lady Oscar, terminé el anime y el manga en dos días, aunque el anime ya lo había visto hace tiempo es la primera vez que leo el manga, así que decidí escribir esto mientras me duraba la emoción, que también estoy trabajando en lo de SAO, y en segundo lugar viene Shugo Chara, perdón para los que están esperando que actualice lo de Sakura Card Captor, pero el progreso de esa historia va más lento que de las otras, por cierto, no me odien por hacer otra historia cuando no puedo con las que tengo y por si a alguien le interesa me creé una cuenta en Wattpad (más información en mi perfil) así que pásense por ahí si pueden y díganme que tal, pero les advierto que no hay fanfictions ahí, todas son historias originales, porque para mandar a Kagome a otros mundos en mis relatos ya tengo a Fanfiction, las quiero y los quiero.**

 **Akari Kinomoto**

 **22/01/15**


	2. Chapter 2: La Flor de Versalles

**No soy dueña de La Rosa de Versalles, ni de InuYasha todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La Flor de Versalles**

Era de noche, y en el palacio de Versalles se celebraba una baile, al que asistieron todos los nobles, en aquel baile un grupo de mujeres se encontraba conglomerado alrededor de una pequeña niña, para ser precisos, una hermosa jovencita pelinegra de ojos azules, la joven llevaba el cabello suelto, muy largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, con un simple adorno al lado derecho, un broche para el cabello con forma de flor, una elegante flor blanca, sus ojos azules brillaban como zafiros, usaba un vestido de color azul que complementaba a sus ojos, y por último una delgada cadena de plata colgaba de su cuello con un dije del mismo color, pero era la simplicidad de su aspecto lo que la hacía ver aun más deslumbrante entre tantas mujeres llenas de joyas.

"¡Oh!, pero que hermoso vestido es el que tiene usted Lady Kagome" dijo la duquesa sonriendo.

"Sí, sí, jamás había visto un vestido que le quedara mejor a alguien"concordó la condesa

Yo sonreí alegremente.

"Les agradezco mucho mis queridas amigas, me alaga el oír tan amables comentarios de su parte, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlos, si alguien esta deslumbrante esta noche sin duda son ustedes no yo" dije sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ese hermoso color verde de su vestido es perfecto para su tono de piel duquesa y no cabe duda de que ese es un hermoso collar el que luce en su cuello condesa, verlas a ustedes casi me hace quedar en vergüenza."

"Oh, Lady Kagome, usted es siempre tan observadora, conseguí este collar como un regalo de mi esposo, lo encargó personalmente a un joyero de París, con incrustaciones de piedras como el..."

Escuché atentamente a la condesa mientras hablaba del collar en su cuello y cuantas piedras preciosas había en él, yo soy Kagome Justine de Jarjayes, desde pequeña fui criada para desenvolverme en sociedad, mi hermana mayor se llama Oscar, es una hermosa joven, aunque use siempre ropas masculinas, ella ha entrenado con la espada mientras yo aprendía sobre bailes, vestidos y arte.

Yo he admirado a Oscar desde que tengo memoria y quizás antes, le pedí que me enseñara a usar la espada, ella aceptó con gusto aunque luego se llevó un regaño de parte de nuestro padre.

Como resultado aprendí a usar la espada y empecé a practicar con ella y André, aunque no soy tan buena como ella aún puedo vencer a André y pelear con Oscar.

Ser una mujer en Versalles significaba ir a fiestas y bailes muy seguido, Oscar lograba evadirlo gracias a que pasaba todo su tiempo entrenando, yo no podía negarme pues no tenía excusa, como tal aprendí a escuchar a las damas de Versalles y entendí que era lo que les agradaba, lo cual generalmente era alardear sobre sus joyas y vestidos, cuando me di cuenta de ello hace largo tiempo atrás, comprendí que incluso si no podía ser tan diestra con la espada como Oscar mis palabras causaban un gran efecto en las personas, lo que era casi tan poderoso como la fuerza de una espada, pero no me gustaba ser hipócrita, por lo que trataba de que todos mis comentarios fueran sinceros.

"Disculpe que las interrumpa, pero... ¿han escuchado sobre el matrimonio entre el dauphin y la hija de la emperatriz austriaca Maria Teresa" otra condesa intervino en la conversación.

"Sí, parece que el matrimonio se celebrará dentro de tres meses, el rey ha ordenado los mejores trajes para la futura dauphine, los mejores modistas franceses están trabajando en eso."

"Me parece que oí algo acerca del tema en casa" mencioné y todas las mujeres voltearon a mirarme "Mi hermana Oscar será la encargada de proteger a la dauphine y hará su aparición formal para escoltarla como capitán de la guardia real."

"¿Es en serio?" "¿Podremos ver a Oscar?" "Hay rumores de que es muy bella" "Seguro que debe ser tan bella como Lady Kagome" "Por supuesto, ambas son hermanas"

Las damas empezaron a alborotarse, la noticia de que Oscar haría aparición para escoltar a María Antonieta se esparció a la mañana siguiente y todos esperaban con ansias la primera aparición formal de la rubia hermana de Lady Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome ¿Qué hiciste?" me preguntó Oscar.

Conocía esa mirada, era una mirada que decía que no debí haber hablado, pero no me arrepentía de nada, después de todo que todo el mundo esperara la aparición de Oscar era simplemente algo normal.

"Tranquila Oscar, estoy seguro de que Kagome no lo hizo con mala intención" trató de tranquilizarla André.

"Si tú te hubieras presentado en Versalles antes no habría tanto alboroto por verte ahora, están emocionados por tu primera aparición" murmuré, pero Oscar me escuchó de todas formas.

"Eso no importa, el matrimonio real es en tres meses, así que no tendré que cruzarme con los cuervos hasta entonces" Oscar sonrió.

"Vas a tener que entretenerlos hasta entonces Kagome" dijo André "aunque no creo que sea difícil para ti, te has vuelto una experta con los años ¿no? 'Flor de Versalles'"

"Aaaaahhhhh... ¡Oscar!"

Oscar se había trasladado detrás de mí y me abrazó, ella y yo eramos casi de la misma altura por lo que no fue incómodo, pero me tomó por sorpresa.

"Ahora tendrás que compartir tu título hermanita."

 _Oscar se burla de mí, puedo escucharlo en su tono de voz._

"Los rumores dicen que la futura dauphine posee una belleza incomparable, por lo que quizás el número de flores en Versalles aumente."

Los intentos de burla de Oscar eran divertidos hasta que mencionó a la dauphine.

Cuando me presenté en Versalles cause un gran revuelo, o al menos eso es lo que dice la abuela, ya que yo no lo recuerdo, según ella mi belleza, gracia e inmensa elegancia me hicieron acreedora del título de "Flor de Versalles", me han llamado de esa forma siempre, en mis recuerdos ese título es casi una parte de mí, por lo que no me agradaba la idea de que una persona extraña quisiera apoderarse de él.

"Tienes razón, dentro de tres meses un flor más llegará a Versalles" hablé con el tono más amable que pude lograr.

 _Pero no será la austriaca, sino tú mi querida hermana, tu serás la segunda flor en llegar a Versalles._

Aunque era cierto que si la dauphine se entrometía me sentiría enojada, que mi hermana compartiera el título conmigo no me molestaría, por el contrario sería un motivo de alegría, porque yo amo mucho a mi hermana.

* * *

"¡Qué bella es!" "Sin duda digna de ser la dauphine de Francia."

Hace una semana había regresado a París el conde Mercy, después de visitar Austria para hablar con la dauphine, a su llegada el y sus allegados empezaron a repartir volantes y a hacer publicidad de Maria Antonieta, sin parar de describir su hermosura y gracia, así como su elegancia, eso había causado que en Versalles la expectación creciera, eso añadido al debut de Oscar en sociedad y el matrimonio real habían dejado a la nobleza de Versalles en un estado ansioso y alborotado.

En este mismo momento me encontraba en el palacio de Versalles, se me había encargado ayudar al dauphin a adaptarse a la presencia femenina, ya que la dauphine tenía mi misma edad, según palabras de Luis XV, rey de Francia, el compartir tiempo conmigo lo haría dejar de ser tan retraído, de manera que pudiera darle un buen trato a María Antonieta, llevaba semanas acudiendo al palacio, por lo que no era raro que escuchara los comentarios acerca de la duaphine.

"Buenas tardes Lady Kagome."

 _¡Oh!, ya llegué._

Ensimismada en mis pensamientos no noté que había llegado ya a mi destino, por lo que solo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza al saludo de la sirvienta, el día de hoy se suponía que el dauphin y yo practicáramos el baile, para que pudiera bailar con su esposa.

"Buenas tardes conde de Berry, espero con ansias la lección de hoy" dije con un tono entusiasmado, el conde era muy tímido, pero a través del tiempo que pasé con él supe que era una persona muy noble y pura, algo raro de ver en Versalles, así que pensé que no sería tan malo tener un rey como él.

"B-buenas tardes" tartamudeó Luis al responder.

Kagome tenía buenas intenciones y su aprecio hacia el futuro rey era sincero, pero su inocencia no le permitió ver el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del dauphin de Francia, ni como sus ojos brillaban cuando bailaban juntos, mientras el mantenía su mirada fija en ella, la flor de Versalles.

* * *

 **Ahora, algunas aclaraciones, estoy usando la palabra dauphin, que significa delfín en español, porque era un cargo de la época, se le llamaba delfín al príncipe heredero y dauphine es delfina, que es la futura reina, es simplemente que suena algo tonto en español, porque cada vez que escribo delfín pienso en los mamíferos acuáticos y no un cargo importante, así que decidí usar el termino en inglés, solo por si alguien tenía dudas.**

 **Akari Kinomoto**

 **27/01/16**


	3. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

 **talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
